Sed salvaje
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: Nada bueno puede resultar de la intensa sed de los vampiros Sakamaki...absolutamente nada.


**Advertencia** : Contenido sexual explícito. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

 *** Sed salvaje ***

-Bitch-chan.- la voz melosa de Laito le hizo detenerse en medio del oscuro pasillo.

Yui permaneció de pie, sin moverse. Esperando que él revelara su presencia en medio de aquella oscuridad. Después del tiempo transcurrido en la mansión Sakamaki, se había habituado ya a las sorpresivas apariciones de los hermanos. Finalmente, el mayor de los trillizos llegó detrás de ella, posando ambas manos sobre sus finos hombros.

-Hoy estoy tan sediento.- agregó Laito, acercando su rostro al cuello femenino. -No te negarás, ¿cierto?

Como si sirviese de algo. La joven Komori tenía la clara certeza de que nunca escuchaban alguna de sus súplicas. Él estaba a punto de clavar sus colmillos en la suave piel de Yui pero la aparición de uno de sus hermanos interrumpió su labor.

-Laito.- llamó Ayato en un tono peligroso de advertencia.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó con una sonrísa cínica que le desafiaba.

-Odio que se metan con mis cosas.

-Creo que bitch-chan puede complacer a más de uno. No seas egoísta.

La chica no pudo evitar observarlos con preocupación. Ambos hermanos mantenían un duelo de miradas pero sabía que el desafío iba más allá de eso. Hacía casi una semana que ninguno de los Sakamaki se alimentaba de ella, respetando, por extraño que pareciera, ciertos procesos naturales de su cuerpo. La sed que sentían debía ser atroz.

-Llegué antes. Así que beberé ahora. Haz lo que te plazca.- determinó el mayor de los trillizos, ganándose un gruñido de fastidio de su joven hermano.

Bromista y sádico como era, Laito empujó el cuerpo de Yui hacia uno de los muros del pasillo, aprisionándola contra la pared. Entonces, sin apartar la vista de Ayato, se arrodilló frente a ella y le sujetó una de las piernas por el muslo, provocándole gemir. Él colocó la extremidad de la chica sobre su hombro para que no perdiese el equilibrio. El rostro de la joven estaba por completo enrojecido al encontrarse tan vulnerable.

-Personalmente, prefiero esta parte.- indicó Laito mientras deslizaba la lengua sobre la sensible piel de la zona interna del muslo femenino. -Es excitante.

Yui gimió de un modo escandaloso. Ayato apretó ambas manos en puños.

Fue luego de algunos segundos que el tercero de los Sakamaki hundió sus afilados colmillos donde antes había estado su traviesa lengua. La chica parecía debatirse entre el dolor y el placer, mordiéndose el labio inferior y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Ayato no pudo resistirlo más y pronto se acercó a ellos, clavándose en el cuello de ella para también poder degustar su sangre. Yui se sujetó a uno de los hombros del menor de los trillizos.

Se sumergieron en un momento que parecía eterno. Dos de los hermanos bebiendo de ella, disfrutando de su sangre a su antojo. Y la chica, envuelta en esa sensualidad que trataba siempre de ocultar cuando alguno de esos seis vampiros varones clavaba sus colmillos en su suave piel. Era erótico, intenso. Le hacía desear más. Pero...¿más de qué?

La suave risa de Laito interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh, Ayato? ¿Lo has sentido? Esta zorrita traviesa está excitada.- dijo con una sonrísa torcida, con un hilo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios.

Sin dejar de beber, el aludido miró de reojo a su hermano. Por supuesto que lo sentía...y le hacía sentir de lo más cabreado.

-Ustedes dos.- Reiji acababa de aparecer con su frío semblante tan habitual. -¿Es que tengo que recordarles que hagan sus cosas en su habitación? Es tan molesto que nadie aquí tenga modales.

-Siempre acabas con todo lo divertido.- dijo Laito, poniéndose de pie, dándole la espalda a su medio hermano.

Ayato se separó de la joven sin decir una palabra.

-Y tú...- agregó el segundo de los Sakamaki al mirar a Yui. -¿No te dije que te estaría esperando?

-Iba a donde me habías indicado.- se excusó ella en un susurro.

El mayor de los trillizos envolvió a la chica de un modo posesivo.

-Supongo que lo que sea que deba hacer puede esperar un poco. Aún estoy sediento.

-No voy a esperar. Será ahora.- expresó Reiji, endureciendo aún más su mirada.

Laito sonrió malicioso.

-También quieres su sangre.- afirmó divertido.

Su medio hermano continuó impasible, excepto por ese brillo de furia en sus ojos rojizos. ¡Bingo!

-Nuestra adorable bitch-chan puede dotarnos a los tres sin problemas.

-¿Eh?- lanzó Yui desconcertada.

Reiji acomodó sus gafas con ese gesto suyo tan elegante.

-Ustedes ya bebieron suficiente.

-Hay un modo de hacer que la sangre de bitch-chan sea...enloquecedora.- tras esas palabras, el tercer Sakamaki lamió de forma fugaz el cuello de la joven Komori. -¿Te gustaría probar?

-Basta.- espetó el pelinegro.

-¿Qué? ¿Te crees ajeno a la lujuria de la sangre? En el fondo, eres como cualquiera de nosotros. Por mucho que te sientas superior.- esta vez, la mirada traviesa de Laito tenía algo que provocaba pavor.

Yui solo era capaz de atestiguar sin poder decir algo. De pronto, sintió como el mayor de los trillizos la tomaba del brazo y la arrastraba consigo.

-La invitación está hecha. Son libres de unirse si lo desean o pueden largarse, me da lo mismo.- dijo Laito mientras se alejaban.

-¡Oye!- gruñó Ayato, siguiéndoles de cerca.

Entonces el tercer Sakamaki abrió la puerta de una de las tantas habitaciones. Todo era oscuridad, aunque ya para ese momento los ojos de la chica se habían habituado a la penumbra. Pudo darse cuenta de que aquel era un dormitorio. Había una enorme cama con dosel y algunos otros muebles. Por una ventana se filtraba la escasa luz de la luna.

-Voy a darte lo que quieres, bitch-chan.

Sin previo aviso, Laito desgarró la parte delantera de la blusa de Yui, haciendo que ella gritara asustada. Al notar su ropa hecha girones caer por sus hombros, ella se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza, intentando cubrirse. Laito se colocó detrás de la joven Komori, rodeando su delgada cintura con uno de sus brazos. Con la mano libre, apartó el cabello rubio del cuello de la chica para poder deslizar su lasciva lengua.

-La...Laito-kun.- le llamó en un gemido.

-¿Vas a pedirme que pare? No tienes que seguir jugando a la niña inocente. Sé que lo quieres.

Yui estaba completamente ruborizada. No solo por sentir su piel expuesta, mostrando su sostén, sino porque sentía la mirada de Ayato fija en ellos. Una mirada diferente. Una mirada...hambrienta y deseosa. Laito se encargó de retirar los restos de la blusa, arrojando lo que quedaba de la prenda al suelo. Enseguida, llevo ambas manos a los senos de la chica, aun cubiertos por el sujetador.

-Parece que te has equivocado, Ayato.- dijo el mayor de los trillizos, estrujando los montículos de carne. -No es tan plana, después de todo. ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

El rebelde Sakamaki profirió un gruñido molesto pero se aproximó hasta ellos. Yui gemía en voz baja y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Laito liberó los pechos de la chica, deslizando sus manos hacia abajo, hasta posarlas en el vientre plano de ella. Ayato, con algo de duda, llevó una de sus manos hacia los objetos de sus deseos. Su palma envolvió un seno de la joven, oprimiéndolo con fuerza. Ella soltó un gritito adolorido.

-No seas bruto, Ayato. Se trata de darle placer. No debemos lastimarla...demasiado.

Yui abrió los ojos tanto como pudo. Estaba asustada. Asustada y confundida. Ellos...¿de verdad iban a...?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un ligero chasquido y en cuestión de un segundo volvió a cerrarse con el mismo sonido.

-Sabía que no podrías resistirte.- dijo Laito, con evidente diversión.

-Vine a asegurarme que no vayan a matarla.- replicó Reiji, con severidad.

Mientras tanto, Ayato ya había despojado a Yui del sostén y le acariciaba los pechos, clavando suavente sus uñas en la base. Laito le quitaba la falda, la cual había caído por las largas piernas de ella, exponiendo unas lindas braguitas rosas. Entonces el mayor de los trillizos arrojó su sombrero tan lejos como pudo. Enseguida, se deshizo de su abrigo y desabotonó su camisa. La chica seguía emitiendo suaves gemidos.

-Usa tu lengua sobre sus pezones. La volverás loca.- le indicó Laito a su hermano.

-Ya lo sé.- soltó Ayato, molesto.

Cuando la húmeda lengua del menor de los trillizos tocó su piel, Yui no pudo contenerse más. Un grito poco casto salió de sus labios.

-¡Ah! Bitch-chan lo está disfrutando.- dijo Laito con melosa satisfacción.

Motivado por aquellos placenteros gemidos, Ayato rodeó con su boca la suave carne, lamiendo y succionando sin consideraciones. Arañando ligeramente la piel con sus colmillos. Poco a poco, el menor de los trillizos se desabotonó su camisa para luego quitársela. Ahora, su pañuelo carmesí era lo único que se deslizaba sobre su pecho desnudo. Laito le imitó y se quitó la misma prenda, dejándose la corbata negra.

El tercero de los Sakamaki metió ambos pulgares por los costados de la pantaleta de Yui, desplazándola hacia abajo. Una vez que las bragas fueron presas de la gravedad, terminaron a los pies de la chica. Laito llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna femenina y le acarició con un par de dedos.

-Ella está tan húmeda.- una sonrísa maliciosa permitió ver los colmillos del mayor de los trillizos.

Luego, él se abrió los pantalones y liberó su erección. Se pegó a la parte trasera del cuerpo de la joven Komori y aprisionó su miembro entre las piernas de ella. Yui se sujetó a los hombros de Ayato al sentir aquella dureza frotándose contra su centro. Laito la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a mecer las caderas, simulando la penetración. La simple fricción de sus sexos era de lo más delicioso. Ella, cálida y mojada. Él, duro y dispuesto. La mezcla comenzaba a ser insoportable. Por un breve momento, el pene del tercer Sakamaki estuvo a punto de clavarse en la intimidad de Yui. La chica gimió con más fuerza. Eso provocó una mirada furiosa por parte de Ayato.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Laito con su hermano, sonriendo con descaro.

-Sabes que solo Ore-sama la tendrá así.

-De acuerdo. ¿Me dejarías venirme al menos?

Ayato desvió el rostro sin decir una palabra más. Enseguida, soltó a Yui y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Ella pareció confundida por aquella distancia pero entonces sintió una de las atrevidas manos de Laito estrujando uno de sus pechos, mientras la otra la tomaba de la cintura para volver al movimiento que habían interrumpido. Él frotaba su miembro contra su suave intimidad, mojándose con los fluidos de la chica, aumentando su vaivén de un modo salvaje. La joven gemía ya sin ningun pudor, perdida en las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Cerca...estaba cerca de su límite.

Con un grito y arqueando su espalda, Yui alcanzó el punto máximo de placer. Enseguida, Laito alejó su virilidad de ella, permitiendo que su simiente se descargara sobre el pequeño trasero de la chica. La joven giró su cuerpo un poco para poder apreciar aquel fluido blanquesino deslizándose por su piel.

-Bitch-chan...eres una pervertida.- bromeó el mayor de los trillizos, acercando sus labios al cuello de ella.

La mordió y comenzó a beber de su sangre. Yui gimió una vez más.

-Eres deliciosa...más deliciosa que ninguna.

Luego, Laito se alejó de la chica y se sentó sobre la cama. Lucía por completo satisfecho. Ayato se acercó a Yui de nuevo.

-¿Lo has disfrutado?- le preguntó a ella, con furia contenida.

La chica desvió su ruborizado rostro. Ayato la sujetó del mentón y la obligó a encararlo. Entonces la besó con voracidad, sin delicadeza alguna, provocándole dolor. Cuando se separaron, los labios de Yui estaban henchidos.

-Voy a tomarte ahora.- dijo él, obteniendo un forcejeo por parte de la joven Komori.

Ayato la contuvo y la arrastró hacia la cama. El vampiro la sostenía por las muñecas y sin soltarla, se tumbó con ella al lecho, quedando encima de su frágil cuerpo.

Laito abandonó la comodidad del colchón al ver que su hermano y la chica estaban ahí.

-Vale, me quito.- dijo con aire divertido.

Entonces el menor de los trillizos se abrió el pantalón y sacó su miembro erecto. Al tenerlo de frente, Yui fue entonces conciente de aquel acto. No pudo evitar el pánico en su mirada. Eso...era enorme. Sin duda la lastimaría. En un vano intento, la chica trató de empujar el pecho de Ayato para alejarlo. No fue capaz de apartarlo ni un poco.

-¿Vas a negarme lo que es mío? ¡Me perteneces!- bramó.

Con un brusco movimiento, él introdujo dos dedos a la vagina de Yui. Ella gritó, un tanto adolorida por aquella intromisión a su virginal cuerpo. Ayato metía y sacaba sus dedos a un ritmo acelerado al que la joven pronto se adaptó. Ahora se encontraba gimiendo de gozo. El aumento de sus placenteros sonidos le indicaba que la joven acabaría de nuevo muy pronto. El quinto hijo Sakamaki se detuvo.

Desconcertada, Yui entreabrió los ojos solo para notar que él se posicionaba entre sus piernas. Ayato la sostuvo por ambos muslos. Sin darle tiempo de algo más, entró en ella. La chica emitió un grito de dolor, luego se llevó ambas manos a los labios para ahogar sus sollozos. Un rastro de piedad surgió en los ojos del menor de los trillizos.

-Calma. Pasará pronto.- le dijo, moviendo con cuidado las caderas.

Un hilo de sangre descendía de la intimidad de Yui.

-Sería maravilloso poder lamer eso.- expresó Laito, quien continuaba observando, recargado en una de las paredes, con los brazos cruzados.

Ayato le dirigió de reojo una mirada rencorosa a su hermano. Él continuaba embistiendo lentamente a la chica, quien poco a poco se acostumbraba a la sensación de esa virilidad en su interior. En cuestión de minutos, ella volvía a gemir en voz alta.

-No es propio de una dama hacer esos sonidos.- dijo Reiji, quien hasta ese entonces se había mantenido solo observando. -Debería hacerte callar.

El segundo de los Sakamaki se acercaba a la cama. Su chaleco y camisa estaban desabotonados y abiertos, dejando su marcado y pálido pecho al descubierto. De su pantalón salía ya una evidente erección. Ayato continuaba empujando sus caderas al centro de la joven.

-Lame.- ordenó Reiji al exponer su duro miembro frente al rostro de Yui.

Ella miró al pelinegro un segundo. Esos ojos rojos tan intensos que no admitían una contradicción. Un tanto insegura aún, tomó su pene y lo introdujo en su boca. Con inexpertos movimientos, la chica le rodeó con sus labios. Reiji hundió sus dedos en la rubia cabellera femenina para guiarla a su propio ritmo. Haciéndola subir y bajar por toda su longitud.

Ayato, por su parte, aceleró su vaivén, sintiendo como aquella suave intimidad se ceñía en torno a él, aprisionándolo. La joven Komori arqueó entonces su cuerpo y su grito de éxtasis fue ahogado por la dureza del segundo hijo Sakamaki. El menor de los trillizos liberó su semilla dentro de ella en medio de un gruñido.

Yui no tuvo oportunidad de recuperarse de su orgasmo. Reiji seguía empujando dentro de su boca. En cuestión de pocos minutos, él apretó la mandíbula y sostuvo de ella con fuerza, haciéndole probar su esencia al venirse dentro de sus labios. La joven abrió la boca, dejando escapar una bocanada de aire junto con la simiente del pelinegro. Tosió un par de veces y giró un poco su cuerpo para quedar recostada boca abajo sobre la cama. Luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

Estando ella en aquella posición, Reiji apartó un poco el cabello de Yui y clavó los colmillos en la carne de su cuello. Un gruñido involuntario salió de su garganta. El bastardo de Laito tenía razón. Su sangre era enloquecedora luego de tanto placer. Intrigado, Ayato se colocó de nuevo sobre la chica y aproximó sus labios a su espalda, muy cerca del hombro derecho de ella. Ahí, el menor de los trillizos hundió sus colmillos. Casi tuvo otra erección al beber. La joven lloriqueaba al ser presa de aquel ataque. Estaba disfrutando mucho alimentarlos luego de tan intensa actividad.

Laito se acercó de nuevo y buscó la sangre que hacía no tanto había salido del interior de Yui. Hundió su rostro en medio de sus muslos y lamió su sexo, provocando un grito en ella. A ese ritmo, tendrían que volver a empezar muy pronto.

Por el picaporte de la puerta, un ojo curioso había sido testigo de lo ocurrido. Kanato Sakamaki se incorporó mientras hacía un puchero que anunciaba una de sus rabietas. Se aferró a su oso de felpa.

-¿Lo has visto, Teddy? Son unos egoístas. Todos ellos.

Solo unos segundos de silencio y luego los labios de Kanato se curvaron en una demencial sonrísa.

-Tienes razón, Teddy. Debería tenerla también. Solo para mí. Sí...eso haré.

Luego, el joven de cabello violáceo se alejó, permitiendo que lo que pasaba dentro de aquella habitación siguiera su curso natural.

 **FIN**

Notas finales: Mi primer fanfic de esta sección. Dedicado a mis amigas las ranitas de FF que siempre están leyendo mis sandeces en el grupo. En fin...¿comentarios?


End file.
